


【雀驼】人质

by Lydiaaa



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiaaa/pseuds/Lydiaaa
Summary: -黑帮少主x卧底景茶-是之前写的30题里某一段的扩写-警告：强制/监禁/道具/限制高潮/失禁
Relationships: 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 12





	【雀驼】人质

林煐岷记不清被锁在这张床上有多久了。  
头顶明晃晃的白炽灯不知疲倦地挑拨着人的神经，过分明亮的光源刺得他眼眶发涩脑袋发晕，开始渐渐分不清是白天还是晚上。铐在床头的手腕在几次没有意义的挣扎中被磨得发红，偶尔撞到栏杆上传来金属共振的清脆声响。被迫长久维持着僵硬的姿势，他连起身都很困难，肩膀连着后背的肌肉也隐隐的疼。  
房间里很静，只隐约传来些门外细碎的脚步声，他紧绷的神经却始终无法松缓下来。他不知道等待自己的会是什么样的命运，而等待的过程也渐渐成了一种酷刑。长久油盐未进和颠倒昼夜的缓慢折磨几乎耗尽了他所有的力气，喉咙干涩到发痒，血液里残余的麻醉药物的作用惹得脑子也昏昏沉沉。他迷迷糊糊短暂睡了几场，又很快警觉地从梦里惊醒，直到那扇铁门被猛得推开，门口的人走近站定到他身边，意识才慢慢开始回笼。

朴佑镇每一步都走得缓慢又磨人，他手里把玩着那把本属于林煐岷的弹簧刀，上下打量了一番被牢牢束缚在床上的人，唇角的弧度是上扬的，眼神里却没有一丝多余的温度：“哥哥以前每次和我上床的时候，也会想着怎么用这把刀划开我的喉咙吗？”  
林煐岷无力地张张嘴想说些什么，可一个音节都说不出口。他别过头去不敢和朴佑镇对视，下巴却在下一秒被狠狠捏住，那人放大的一张脸猝不及防撞进眼睛里，连着灼热的呼吸也凑上来。朴佑镇俯下身来凶狠地撬开他的牙关，温热的唇舌一寸寸报复性地掠取着他口中的空气，极具侵略性的吻压得林煐岷快要喘不过气来，他拼命摇着头挣扎，激烈的吻中不知是谁的嘴角被划破，唇齿交融间也带了几丝铁锈的味道，朴佑镇倒吸了一口气，眸色一下子暗下来。  
“跟在我身边这么久了煐岷哥还没学到，反抗我的人会有什么下场吗？”  
“你不如…杀了我……”林煐岷声音发哑，声线控制不住地发颤。  
“我这么喜欢哥哥，怎么舍得杀你呢。”朴佑镇轻笑一声，用冰冷的刀背拍了拍他的脸颊，话里没什么额外的情绪，施压的威慑力却让人后背都沁了层薄薄的冷汗。“倒是煐岷哥好像并没有那么喜欢我。”  
说着说着似乎有些委屈，他无辜地撇撇嘴，手中的弹簧刀下移几寸，在胸口处停顿下来，刀锋微微用力，一点点划开了林煐岷单薄的上衣：“真想把这颗心也挖出来看看，里面到底有没有我的位置。”  
锋利的刀刃在皮肤周围游走的触感让林煐岷不自觉屏住了呼吸，胸前大片裸露的肌肤暴露在那人炽热的目光下，他本能地向后缩了缩，却无路可躲，反抗的情绪也只是助长了朴佑镇施虐的欲望。

“看来要帮煐岷哥回忆一下喜欢我的感觉才行…”结了薄茧的手指捻弄起暴露在布料外柔嫩的乳尖，朴佑镇膝盖抵在他腿间，用力向上顶了顶。  
林煐岷的身体瞬间僵硬起来，双腿大张的姿势让他浑身都不太自在，被迫被慢慢挑起情欲的身体却在这种情况下变得更加敏感，胸前的红樱被捏住揉搓几下，就硬到有些发痛，诚实地在微凉的空气中挺立起来。  
朴佑镇一手掐着他敏感的乳尖，修剪平整的指甲抠弄起前端的小孔，另一只手则慢慢滑下去按住了他裤子的皮带扣。像是预感到接下来要发生什么，林煐岷剧烈挣扎了几下，双腿却被牢牢束缚，金属链条撞到栏杆上传来清脆的声响，在空阔的房间里回声也清晰无比。他咬着牙抬眼看了看朴佑镇，话里带了些服软的哀求：“不要……”  
“别动。”朴佑镇俯身贴近他的耳朵，慢慢舔湿了他发红的耳廓，满意地听到身下传来一声压抑的闷哼，又轻轻朝里吹了口气。“你乖乖听话，我就放了你，好不好？”  
他一边说着，一边从床头的抽屉里拿出了一对金属材质的乳夹，稳稳夹在了林煐岷红肿的乳头上，又顺手拨弄了几下乳夹上坠下的铃铛。  
痛感夹杂着快感从胸前扩散开来，腰腹的肌肉僵硬绷直，裤子连着内裤一起被毫不留情地扒到膝盖处，林煐岷痛恨这幅身体被调教出的本能反应，却在床边那人炽热的目光下控制不住地更加兴奋，全身上下每一处隐私的部位都暴露出来，他咬紧了下唇，羞耻感从脊柱直升头顶。

“你放开我…呃……”说到一半的拒绝在朴佑镇的手探到他下身时一下子变了调，一声克制不住的呻吟卡在嗓子里不上不下，半硬的分身被握住撸动几下，迅速在那人手心膨胀起来。  
朴佑镇虎口卡在渐渐充血的柱体上来回摩擦，拇指绕着前端的软肉打转了几圈，又细细勾勒起冠状沟的轮廓。手指滑到会阴处，两端的囊袋被握在手心拉扯揉搓几下，铃口溢出的透明前液也被粗糙的指腹磨着抹掉，已经完全挺立的性器青筋分明，条件反射地在他手心颤了颤。  
“不要…”林煐岷声音沙到发哑，他半眯着眼睛，眼神有些失焦，却还保留着最后一丝理智，无力地摇着头反抗。

“不要？”微凉的手指探到他身后紧闭的小穴，抚平入口的褶皱，缓缓插进了一根。“哥哥这样一直拒绝，我是真的很受伤。”  
未经润滑的甬道干涩紧实，刚一探入一个指节，温热的穴肉便拥挤着紧紧吸附上来，排斥着异物的侵入。而朴佑镇今天却并没有什么怜香惜玉的耐心，似乎是无视了林煐岷吃痛的吸气声，他按着肠壁草草扩张几下，便挤进了第二根手指。  
不同于以往心意相通的肉体交融，就连扩张都是潦草又粗暴的，紧致的肠道被强行撑开，林煐岷疼得生理性的眼泪不自觉上涌，细碎的发丝被汗珠打湿，紧紧贴在额头上，呼吸也逐渐急促起来：“唔，佑镇…求你……”  
捕捉到“求”字的人显然很满意他的反应，后穴扩张的手指浅浅抽插，探索着肠壁的敏感点，另一只手则奖励性地握住他硬挺的阴茎上下撸动，前端的刺激转移了身后的痛感，酥酥麻麻的快感渐渐从肠道扩散开来，林煐岷双腿都开始发软，干涩的甬道也在朴佑镇进出的动作中分泌出了些润滑的肠液，更方便了那人的侵犯。

湿濡的穴口慢慢适应了体内的搅弄，红肿外翻的软肉含着骨节分明的手指，前列腺也浅尝辄止被戳弄到，双腿无意识分得更开，林煐岷鼻息都带了呻吟的尾音。勃起的阴茎在加快频率的套弄中几乎到了临界边缘，前端的小口却被残忍的按住，朴佑镇食指堵着断断续续滑出前液的铃口，其他手指则继续顺着青筋的脉络抚摸滑动，不断堆积的快感找不到发泄的出口，林煐岷全身发颤，脚趾都蜷缩起来。后穴的手指抵在肠壁上的突起处按了按，又忽然抽离出来，突如其来的空虚感让他一时间有些茫然，嘴唇微张喘着粗气，可还没缓过神来，微微开合的小穴马上又重新被塞得满满当当。  
他的上衣还好好穿在身上，只有几处敏感部位被恶趣味地划开，胸膛伴着紊乱的呼吸上下起伏，挺翘充血的红樱也在布料下若隐若现，无法舒解的麻痒伴着下身汹涌的快感，折磨得他几乎快要发疯。  
充分扩张后的肠肉热情地亲吻着那颗被塞进去的跳蛋，表面凹凸的硅胶颗粒颗颗分明地顺着敏感的肉壁蹭过去，狠狠撵开深处的褶皱，括约肌的收缩随之加剧，没留任何缓冲的时间，档位一上来就被调到了最高，高频振动的小球被手指推着往里挤，底端抵着前列腺的位置疯狂搅弄。  
“哈啊…不，不行…呜——”  
敏感的腺体被持续戳弄的刺激让他的大腿都开始痉挛，胸前的铃铛坠着红肿的乳头往下扯，几声克制不住的呻吟泄出唇缝，腰腹的肌肉一阵紧绷，勃起的阴茎却被掐在朴佑镇手中无法释放，过载的快感从尾椎攀升头顶，林煐岷泪眼迷蒙地看了看朴佑镇，分不清身体的反应是更痛还是更爽。  
朴佑镇紧紧箍着他硬挺的分身根部，食指却恶劣地在前端的小口上摩擦起来，无处发泄的快感此时此刻成了一种难耐的折磨，被撩拨到极限的身体瑟缩地颤栗，他眼尾泛红，手铐和脚链在挣扎碰撞中发出混乱的声响。  
“嗯…我不行……啊啊——不要，求…佑、佑镇，你放开……”最后一根理智的弦也被埋在穴里的激烈振动崩断，他的身体完全被操开了，湿软的肉壁在跳蛋不知疲倦的振动下泌出一股热流，黏腻的淫液顺着臀缝流出来，浸湿了身下的床单。射精的欲望占了上风，他语无伦次地哭叫，难耐地仰高了头，喉结上下滚动几下，显出漂亮的脖颈线条。  
不知道过了多久——或许是情欲的折磨将意识抽离，短短几分钟的过程也显得漫长无比，满涨的分身终于被放开，直直挺着颤了颤，积蓄的精液却因为长久的束缚无法回流，堵在柱身又痛又痒，惹来一声绵长的哭喘：“不要了…呃啊，要死了……我射不出来…啊啊……”  
“放松。“朴佑镇安抚性地揉了揉他大腿内侧僵硬的肌肉，温柔套弄了几下他涨到发紫的分身，浓稠的精液淅淅沥沥从前端痉挛地射出，释放后的性器还半硬着，乳白色的液体沾在耻毛上又湿又黏，狼藉一片。

高潮余韵下的身体敏感到了极致，后穴高频率的振动却并没有停下来，穴口痉挛地收缩，穴肉发颤地紧紧吸附着那颗跳蛋，在推挤中深入到从未到过的深处，酸胀的快感不断在下腹堆积，林煐岷全身瘫软，满脸都是泪痕，啜泣着低声哀求朴佑镇停下。  
朴佑镇饶有兴趣思索了一会儿，着迷地盯着林煐岷意乱情迷的表情，却似乎并没有什么心软的想法。他站在床沿，缓慢地解开了自己的裤子皮带，然后把林煐岷的脸扳向朝向自己的方向，从鼓鼓囊囊的内裤中掏出了那根昂扬已久的分身，握着粗大的柱体，在他干裂的唇瓣上蹭了蹭。  
带着淡淡膻腥味道的性器撬开唇舌的缝隙，直直捅进喉咙深处，猝不及防的侵略呛得林煐岷干呕几下，却连咳嗽都被堵在了加快速度的抽插中。肉体的快感让大脑里的片段也破碎起来，他的头发被粗鲁拉扯，酸涩的口腔被迫含着那根粗长的性器，一下下被捅进喉咙深处，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角留下来，在颈窝聚成黏腻的水痕，粗大的阴茎抽出时沾着被拉长的银丝，又凶狠地顶入，上颚被摩擦到麻木，他有些喘不过气来，张大嘴巴在抽插的缝隙中汲取空气，胸口剧烈起伏，胸前的铃铛也晃晃荡荡，窒息感放大了全身上下各个敏感部位的快感，他大脑一片空白，死死掐着自己的手掌，发出一串颤抖的呜咽。  
“昂…啊啊…哈，啊……”  
那根炙热的欲望上沾满了湿漉漉的口水，整根抽出抵在他唇边磨了磨，林煐岷的表情是恍惚的，唇瓣在激烈的摩擦中被蹂躏到艳红，嘴巴还微张着，隐约露出粉嫩的舌尖，深陷情欲中的脸颊绯红，脸上的汗珠混着泪珠，鬓角被打湿的头发紧紧贴在耳边。  
他无力地喘着粗气，意识迟钝了几秒，忽然讨好性地轻轻含住了戳在唇边的性器狰狞的头部，打颤的舌尖卖力舔弄起冠状沟的轮廓，意料之外的主动进一步激起了朴佑镇的欲望，他半眯着眼睛享受着林煐岷的服务，舒服得轻哼了一声。  
林煐岷细心地用唇瓣包住了牙齿，费力含进了整根，强忍着喉头被戳弄的不适，上下吞吐起来，生理性的眼泪在眼眶里摇摇欲坠，他抬眼看了看朴佑镇，倒也显得楚楚可怜。  
他的顺从显然对朴佑镇来说十分受用，硬挺的阴茎流着水，被湿软的舌尖卷着一点点舔掉，朴佑镇按着他的头狠狠抽插几下，在临界边缘及时抽出了整根，浊白的精液一股股射在他脸上，他睫毛上也狼狈地沾上了几滴浓稠的体液。  
咸腥的精液顺着鼻梁流下来，林煐岷脱力地伸出舌头，舔净了唇边的白浊，发出几声像小猫发情一般的嘤咛。

“好乖。”朴佑镇按着他一侧的乳头，轻轻拨弄几下，取下了嵌进乳首的乳夹。“听话的孩子应该得到奖励。”  
可却故意忽视了另外一边，他解开林煐岷的手铐，怜爱地抚摸了几下被磨到红肿的手腕，然后走到床尾，握住了那人脚腕上的链锁。双脚刚一抬起，殷红的后穴便瑟缩着暴露出来，被跳蛋持续按摩的肌肉痉挛着收缩，半干的精液混着流下来的肠液，他整个下体都湿成一片。  
朴佑镇手上的动作一顿，忽然改了主意。他顺着林煐岷紧实的小腿抚摸几下，把跳蛋的档位调低了一档，狡黠地笑着开了口：“哥哥自己把跳蛋拿出来，我就把脚链也解开，好不好？”  
像是商量的语气，可明明没有给他留任何选择的余地，林煐岷咬紧了唇，身子蜷缩起来，试探着去够泥泞的后穴。食指和中指并到一起探进了一个指节，被紧紧吮吸的触感让他羞红了脸，扭曲的姿势却使手指很难继续深入，反而在笨拙的动作中把振动着的物什推得更深。当着朴佑镇的面指奸自己的感觉让身体的敏感度更上了一个层次，后穴里振动的频率被调低，却仿佛更加集中地抵在前列腺上，不同于之前的低频振动惹得肠壁不断收缩，他觉得自己快要疯掉了。  
“不行……哈啊，你帮我……嗯…啊……”  
前端的性器已经过了不应期，在湿漉漉的耻毛中半挺着，埋在自己身体里的手指偶尔剐蹭到内壁的敏感点，便会惹来一串急促短浅的呻吟，他弓着身子，难耐地扭扭腰，可越是焦急，那颗把他折磨到崩溃的跳蛋就滑得更深。  
朴佑镇含着他的耳垂细细舔弄，伸出手抓住林煐岷的手腕，按着他的手直直捅到了手指根部，两根手指叉开勉强夹住了跳蛋，凸起的颗粒被夹着往外带的触感刺激得内壁不断分泌湿滑的淫液，水渍流出来滴得他满手黏腻，前端的分身也不自觉胀大了几分。  
“怎么这么敏感啊…”敏锐地捕捉到林煐岷更加兴奋的反应，朴佑镇暧昧地舔湿了他的耳道，用气声在他耳边低声说起了调情的话。“哥哥要被自己的手指操射了吗。”

“呜，不要……”他只会说“不要”了。他的双腿不住地发抖，手指酸到快要勾不住那颗湿滑的小球，哑着嗓子哭喘，手指慢慢撑开紧致的穴口，打着颤把跳蛋带了出来，他长舒了一口气，被汗浸湿的衣服紧贴在后背上，瘫在床上动都没有力气。  
朴佑镇盯着他舔舔唇，守信地解开了他脚上链条的锁，却紧紧握住他的脚腕，顺势把他拉到了床沿。  
炙热的分身抵在臀缝蹭了蹭，缓缓插进了一寸，林煐岷瑟缩着往后躲了躲，又马上被拉回来。硬挺的柱身一寸寸熨开甬道的褶皱，先前被跳蛋操开的穴里温热湿滑，性器插入的过程也顺畅无比，把拥挤的肉壁塞得满满涨涨。粗大的欲望蹭着前列腺碾过去，身下的人全身一颤，顿时拔高了尖叫。  
林煐岷试图合拢双腿，大腿却被掰开压到两侧，被迫对着面前的人大开，那根粗长狰狞的性器插到最深处，磨着敏感的肠肉转了一圈，立刻换来了几声细碎的呻吟。  
“啊啊…轻，不要……哈啊…慢、慢一点……啊……”  
甚至还没开始抽插的动作，光是被填满的感觉就足够让他爽到发抖，酸软的腰身不自觉抬起来，迎合着那人的侵犯。  
朴佑镇挺挺腰开始了不遗余力的抽插，他每一下都顶得粗暴又直接，缓慢抽出时带出些外翻的嫩肉，又整根重重顶入。内壁上的敏感点被狠狠顶弄，泥泞的后穴剧烈收缩着，还没来得及闭合就被下一轮撞击顶开，蓄满精液的囊袋一下下拍在他的会阴处，交合处也被打起些白沫。  
“嗯哈…好爽——呜……啊啊……”林煐岷攥紧了身下褶皱的床单，他被操到全身泛红，眼眶里蓄满了泪水，嘴巴也无意识地张大，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下来，双腿被压得更开，他像被钉在那根又硬又烫的阴茎上操弄，超负荷的快感从尾椎炸开，被过度玩弄的身体颤抖个不停。  
“呜…不行……要死了，啊啊…慢……”他摇着头挣扎，屁股却不自觉抬高，迎合着朴佑镇进出的频率撞到前列腺上。过电的快感让他脚趾都蜷缩起来，右手情不自禁探下去，握住了自己高昂的分身。  
“佑镇…好棒……啊，嗯……”  
肉体碰撞的声音伴着黏腻的水声清晰又淫糜，林煐岷揉搓起自己饱满的龟头，手里的分身不断溢出湿热的体液，滑到快要握不住，被狠狠插了几十下，热浪也在下腹积聚，他小腹抽搐几下，从马眼抖出了一股粘稠的白液。

高潮余韵下的身体稍一触碰就抖个不停，朴佑镇却揽着他的腰，一下子把他整个人都翻了过来，就着趴跪的姿势又重重顶了进去。  
林煐岷腿抖到几乎跪不住，上半身软软瘫下去，余下那一侧的乳夹也被狠狠蹭掉，他又痛又爽，破了皮的乳头在床单的布料上来回摩擦，下身的阴茎半硬着，还在淅淅沥沥往外吐着精液，他有些承受不住，身后的人却依然持续着大力冲刺，灭顶的快感让他爽到失神，连一句完整的话都说不出口。  
“你的手机响了很久。”朴佑镇掐着他的腰顶弄几下，忽然没头没尾冒出这样一句话来。“吵得我都有些心烦了。”  
他放缓了抽插的动作，慢慢俯下身来，吻了吻林煐岷的侧颈，吸吮着盖上一个紫红色的印记。  
然后凑近他的耳朵，腰间蓄力，一边重重顶到最深处，一边一字一顿的说：“金队长是谁？”

“啊…嗯……停、停下…”林煐岷迷乱地呻吟着，后穴都不自觉绞紧。发颤的穴肉紧紧吸附上来，硬挺的分身被募地夹紧，在听到别人的名字时他异常激烈的反应让朴佑镇瞬间妒意上涌，不自觉加重了抽插的力度，撵着突起的腺体不停戳弄。  
“就这么兴奋吗？”发狠的一巴掌重重甩在他的臀瓣，柔嫩的肌肤上瞬间现出一个发红的指印，肿胀的穴口颤栗着一张一合，他膝盖一软，哭喘着瘫倒下去，呜咽着向前窜了窜，又马上被捞回来，承受新一轮更强烈的撞击。  
“金队长也会这样把你按在床上操吗？”一次次拔出又插到最深处，那张红肿的小嘴卖力地吞吐着疯狂捣弄的性器，电流持续不断从尾椎攀升。  
“没、没有……”林煐岷哭叫着摇头，在激烈律动中抬高臀瓣，痉挛的后穴吐出一股热流，浇在那根让他欲生欲死的阴茎上。“只有你，嗯啊…一直都……只有你一个……呜——”  
朴佑镇着迷地揉了揉他挺翘的臀瓣，一边发狠地操弄，一边用手掌抽打起他浑圆的屁股，火辣辣的痛感夹杂着快感，细嫩的臀肉也变得红肿不堪。

“太深了——呜呃…停…啊，不行，啊啊…要射……”  
林煐岷几近失控的娇喘，下身高翘的分身在持续不断的顶弄下又有了射意，已经释放过两次的阴茎却只是硬硬挺着，什么都射不出来。  
下腹不断堆积的微妙的尿意让他精神紧绷，却在朴佑镇的手握住他高昂的分身时更加敏感。“别…啊啊——要坏掉了…呜，停、停下……”  
后穴的性器抵在前列腺磨了几下，他就不受控制地到了高潮，硬挺的分身被握在那人手掌套弄几下，不受控制地射出了一股淡黄色的液体，被操到失禁的感觉让他的呻吟都绵长起来，湿漉漉的性器还在淅淅沥沥被顶出些稀薄的精液，身下的床单早已经泥泞一片。  
几十次的抽插后朴佑镇终于在他身体里缴械，饱涨的精液灌在后穴里，一股股浇在敏感的腺体，穴肉在强烈的刺激下剧烈收缩，湿滑的肠液混杂着浊白的精液，在阴茎被抽出时缓缓流出臀缝。

朴佑镇却摸索着从床头够过一个肛塞，堵住了穴口下滑的体液，又转着向里塞了塞。  
“明天见，哥哥。”他舔舔唇，笑得一脸人畜无害，一颗小虎牙也从嘴角偷跑出来。  
“夹紧了，一滴都不许流出来。”

-Fin.


End file.
